


She's Lost Her Spirit

by fqllendelilah



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: Adult Romance, F/M, Marriage, Suicide, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fqllendelilah/pseuds/fqllendelilah
Summary: Félicie and Victor have been drifting apart ever since Félicie told Victor she never loved him. It feels as if the world is falling apart. What will she do?WIP
Relationships: Félicie Milliner & Odette, Félicie Milliner/Victor, Louis Mérante & Félicie Milliner, Louis Mérante/Odette
Kudos: 13





	She's Lost Her Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Suicide is mentioned. Read at your own risk.

Félicie had on her best dress, as Odette smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Félicie." Félicie smiled and blushed slightly. 

"Thanks."

She looked at herself in the small mirror one last time. Looking at her new mother one more time, she hugged her and then left for her date with Victor.

Odette left with her and headed in the opposite direction for her work.

She prepared herself for a terrible, sorrow-filled night as she made her way to the Eiffel Tower.

. . . 

Félicie waited for her opportunity as Victor spoke to her about Paris architecture. Félicie had wanted to tell Victor that she never actually liked him for so long now. It ate her up inside that she was lying to him- and felt even worse than she did when she considered telling him the time he asked her out.

At last, Victor had finished speaking. Félicie sighed and said, "Victor, can I tell you something- something important?" 

Victor thought this would be good news, thinking that Félicie was happy, and nodded. "Of course, Félicie." 

Félicie looked at him, sad- but not crying just yet. "Victor. I- I know you like me-" Victor nodded enthusiastically. "-but I have to say...I…I don't." 

Victor gasped, a frown appearing on his face. "You don't like me anymore…" he muttered, stepping back, offended and devastated. Félicie shook her head and looked at her feet, on the verge of tears. 

"I never did, Victor. I'm so sorry I lied. Triple sorry. If there was a bigger word for sorry...I'd say it." 

Victor shook his head and turned away from Félicie. "No." He said, firmly. "It's clear you don't like me-" He said, voice cracking.

Félicie tried to explain, "No! It's not that at all, I lied because I want you as a friend- please! Don't hate me..." 

Victor, however, continued, talking over her. "Then you can go! Go! Go with your stupid ballet friends." Félicie stopped talking, a tear or two falling down her cheek now. "It's clear that I'm not wanted." Victor walked away as Félicie called for him.

. . .

Félicie watched Victor walk away in her sorrow, and eventually walked home herself. She entered the Opera House, shivering from the cold. It was early spring, so still very cold. She entered the cold, dark attic only to enter a warm and cozy room. She found Odette sitting at the desk, seeming a bit more happy than usual. However, Félicie didn't notice, as she was too sad. "So, how was the date?" She asked, seeming to mock her even though she didn't know what happened. 

"Good." Félicie merely said. 

Odette looked a little suspicious but brushed it off and said, "Well, I have some dinner for you if you want some. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't eat, ahah-" Odette chuckled to herself.

Félicie shook her head and replied, "I'm tired. I just want to go to bed." 

Odette looked very suspicious now, Félicie was always hungry. "Are you sure?" Odette limped over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?" 

Félicie snapped. "Yeah! I'm just tired, okay!?" Félicie jumped and apologized quickly. "I-I'm gonna go to bed." She said as she walked over to her small corner to sleep. Félicie crawled into her bed and faced the wall, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. 

Odette watched her and sighed. Odette looked down at her hand, a glimmering engagement ring shining at her- reminding her how her plan to tell Félicie about it was foiled. How would she tell her now? Odette's face looked sadly at the ring, thinking of a way to tell her…

. . .

Odette woke Félicie up and told her it was time to get ready to leave for her ballet class. Félicie didn't dance or skip around the house as she would on any normal day- she just did as told. The two headed over to the classroom and Félicie quickly hugged Odette goodbye. 

Odette limped to the auditorium when she bumped into Mérante. Odette jumped a little, then took his hands and pleaded. "Mérante, please. Something is wrong with Félicie. Please, look after her- and tell me if anything happens."

Mérante, confused and worried, nodded. "It's alright. She's in safe hands." He smiled warmly to calm her and kissed her cheek. He walked into the classroom and Odette limped away, looking at the ring again.

Inside the classroom, people ran to the bar the moment Mérante walked into the room. Mérante explained what they'd be doing that day, and any other important announcements. The girls then got started, and Mérante immediately noticed Félicie's lack of, if any, motivation to dance. It made her worse, and he found himself calling her out more often. Except, however, she didn't look determined to fix anything, in fact, she seldom looked at him. 

Most of the girls immediately noticed something shimmering on Mérante's finger, and were very curious to find out why he had one. They waited until the end of class when one girl, Laura, asked, "Sir- forgive me, but is that a ring on your finger? Sir, are you engaged?" She asked, excited. Félicie's head turned, as she was intrigued by this. Mérante, much to his surprise, wasn't embarrassed. He didn't try to hide the ring. In fact, he was very proud of it, because he loves the woman who had the other ring. 

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I am." The girls squealed and Laura, all too quickly, asked, 

"To whom?"

Mérante laughed at how excited they seemed to be, and he was excited too. "You know the caretaker? The one you see every so often? Her name is Odette." The girls nodded, remembering her. "Well, I am engaged to her." The girls squealed again and danced about. Félicie gasped and held onto the bar for, what seemed, dear life. She had shock and happiness that couldn't possibly be expressed on a face, so she, in turn, looked sad. "Are- are you serious?" She asked. Mérante looked a little shocked and very confused that Félicie didn't know. 

"Yes...didn't Odette tell you?" Félicie laughed from her excitement.

"No! Not at all!"

Then, breaking her formality, she ran up and hugged him. Mérante shuffled back a little from the sudden hit, then eventually gave her a hug. However, he was slightly concerned. Why didn't Odette tell her? All the girls eventually came up and hugged him, but he had other matters. He stamped his cane down and said quickly, "Class dismissed." 

The girls were confused as to why he was angry but carried on with their day. Félicie was also confused. 

. . .

Félicie walked to the auditorium to look for Odette. Instead, she found a little note where Odette would normally be. It read: 'Dear Félicie, I apologize but I am working late tonight. Please be careful, there is food at home. Love, Mom.'

The fact that she used the word 'mom' made her smile, and she headed home, waving goodbye to her ballet friends. At home, she couldn't talk to anyone so she was forced to think. She thought about Victor and the memories she had at the Orphanage with him - her best friend. It hurt her, the fact that she might never have a happy memory like that ever again. It took her over an hour of pure thought to finally get through her best memories. Now, she was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, in a little ball, in tears. Odette then arrived home and immediately walked as fast as she could over to poor little Félicie. "Félicie! What on Earth is the matter?"

Félicie continued to sob. It broke Odette’s heart to see her this upset. "Félicie, tell me so I can help, please," Odette begged of her. After a good five minutes or so, Félicie got up the courage to speak to her. 

"It's Victor." She said, wiping her eyes. "You remember the date I had?" Odette nodded slowly, she knew something had happened on that date.

"What did he do to you?" Odette asked, ready to bash that boy's kneecaps if he did anything to her. 

"Well, I told him that I never liked him, l-like that-" She admitted. "-and he took it so hard. He didn't...want to be friends anymore." Félicie burst into tears again. "He's my best friend!" She exclaimed. "It - it hurts to be without him!" Odette gave her one last hug, then put two hands on the poor girl's shoulders. 

"Tomorrow, you go to him and apologize- that what you said wasn't supposed to be harsh. If he doesn't apologize back, he's a horrible person and I don't want you around him. Understand?" 

Félicie looked at the floor, not sure whether to take this offer. She couldn't bear to lose him, not twice. Not twice. Odette looked at her, sincere, and calm at the same time. Félicie trusted that look and accepted. Odette was glad that Félicie is giving Victor a chance to apologize, and she gave her yet another hug."I'll tell Mérante that you'll be absent today." Félicie smiled and nodded. "You should eat something," Odette told her, starting to stand up. Félicie nodded and walked over to the kitchen table, and the two ate dinner- Félicie seemed a little happier. 

. . .

The next morning, Félicie got ready, fixing her hair and making sure she looked her best. She had to look her best- she had to put her best foot forward to get her friend back. Hey, maybe even he was upset over this situation! Félicie hugged Odette goodbye and skipped out of the little room and out of the Opera House, giving a nod to her friends that she wouldn't be there. Félicie walked down the streets of Paris, remembering snippets of what Victor told her about the Paris architecture. That dropped her spirits a little, but she was ok. She was going to be great! She just knew it! All stories have happy endings, right?

Félicie reached the doors to Victor's boss, where he spent most of his time. She opened them and walked inside, admiring the view once again. She saw Victor, cleaning the desk. Victor turned and immediately crossed his arms. "Oh, it's Félicie."

Félicie looked to the floor, ashamed. 

"Hi, Victor."

Victor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Félicie lifted her head and pleaded, "Victor, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I lied because I didn't want you to be hurt!" Félicie grabbed Victor's hands, which he instantly drew away. "Please, Victor! I may not love you, but I like you! You're my best friend!" Victor's face seemed to relax a little, maybe even a bit of remorse. The thought that Victor maybe felt like he wanted to apologize made her smile.

Then Victor shook his head and said, "Spare me your lies- ballerina." Not even calling her by her name, it hurt her. "Sometimes," Victor continued, "I wish we were back at the Orphanage. Back when you weren't so cruel!" Félicie sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Well, goodbye then Victor. I- I hope you have a wonderful life." Félicie said, nearly in tears. Félicie then headed out, and Victor stayed where he was with his arms crossed.

Félicie walked home, realizing how little time had passed. She could make it to class if she tried, but she had no motivation to dance right now. She walked into the Opera and walked the hallways, trying not to bump into young dancers like herself. She supposed it was the class change and eventually ran into Mérante. "Mérante!" She exclaimed, jumping.

She didn't want to explain why she was in class and hoped he wouldn't ask. "Félicie?" He asked. "Odette told me you wouldn't be here today. Is everything alright?" 

This is not what she wanted to explain.

"Oh, Mérante, I was just heading home." 

Mérante now was even more confused, and he asked, "Have you taken ill?" 

Félicie shook her head. "No, just- something that affects me...so I-" Ack, where was she going with this? "-Can't...dance." Mérante, despite wanting to know very desperately, let her off, knowing something dreadful must be bugging her- and he'd have Odette talk to her.

Odette is much better at these sorts of things, he thought.

"Alright, you go on, then. If you do feel like coming back, don't be afraid to." He said before walking into his next class.

Félicie made her way home, not surprisingly finding Odette absent. She made herself something to eat, sat down in silence and ate. She sat and awaited Odette’s arrival, contemplating whether or not to go down to the class and try to dance, after all- it’d be so nice so at least spend some time with him, he was going to be her dad. The thought of that boggled her mind. Merante? Her d a d? It just made no sense to her, but she knew how much Odette was in love with him- it was so obvious, yet very adorable. 

Félicie sat there, feeling sad and tired- more than she'd ever felt in her lifetime. It hurt, the fact that Victor wasn't there, the one person she had grown up with. She was sure this shouldn't last long- Victor normally came crawling back after a short while. He couldn't hold a grudge for very long. Félicie couldn't either, however she could be upset longer than Victor could.

It pained her how similar the two could be. Some people automatically assumed they were related based on their personalities being so close. At least, when seen hanging out with one another. Félicie didn't cry this time thinking about how similar they were and all the fun times they had- no. Instead, she sat at the table, eventually cleaning up her food as she knew it'd go bad sitting there. She then laid in her bed, once more facing the wall, as she thought. And just when she was to fall asleep, the door opened and Odette entered. "I'm home, Félicie." She said, warmly.

Félicie jumped up and waved to Odette, "Hi."

Odette walked to the kitchen table and sat down for a minute. "Did you eat?" 

Félicie slightly nodded, even though it was a slight lie. Odette sighed and told Félicie. "You can go to sleep now if you wish." 

Felicie nodded and said, “I’m sorry, Odette. Goodnight.” Odette put a hand to her heart, so hurt for Felicie. Something has happened, and it was making Felicie miserable. Odette, knowing this, was determined to do anything to help her new daughter feel better.

Weeks passed, maybe a month or two. Felicie didn’t change. She danced ever so solemnly- when forced to dance, anyway. Everything about her seemed to lose spirit. Her ferocious, beautiful red hair seemed to dim, and her skin seemed paler. Normally being sad could help with dancing, but this was a different kind of sad. It wasn't secret either. Everybody knew that Félicie wasn't okay. It worried everyone, for sure, but it mostly worried Odette. Poor Odette was convinced Victor had physically done something to her- something unspeakable. Odette's blood boiled at the thought, but she had to calm herself for Félicie's sake.

Less and less was heard of Victor around the streets. No more mumble of his inventions, how they could be useful and how he would be famous one day. Félicie did always grin when hearing those whispers- it gave her some clue of what he was up to. Alas, they died out, and soon nobody spoke Victor's name.

Félicie had it. She'd talk to Victor- and force him to talk back! She'd bring her friend back! Félicie snapped and ran home, bumping into a few people, but not bothering to say sorry. Félicie was more determined than she'd ever been in her whole life. Love, friendship, and everything else in between were at stake! Possibly even, she thought her own sanity and happiness. Maybe she did love Victor, she thought, and just didn't know it. No! Her thoughts were interrupted. She didn't love Victor, he was her best friend. Love was… like Odette and Mérante. That was love. Not her and Victor. She and Victor were best friends- siblings maybe.

Félicie walked up the stairs into the attic and slammed open the door. Odette jumped, thinking some sort of robber had busted down the door- but then saw Félicie and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello, Félicie." She said a soft smile on her face.

Félicie quickly waved and ran to her room to prepare. Odette was confused and, when she got the chance, stopped her. "What are you doing?" She asked in her usual honeyed voice.

"Going to see Victor-" Félicie started confidently, but then was interrupted by Odette. 

"No!" She limped to the door, blocking it.

"You will not go see that boy! Look at what he's done to you, Félicie. I can't let that happen again."

Félicie frowned. "I will not let you see that- that boy- that- monster!"

Félicie was fired up- fueled with despair and anger. "Even monsters deserve second chances!" She yelled, shoving past Odette.

Odette chased after her, through the Opera halls- as much as she could. She watched her run as she ran out of energy. Odette collapsed on the floor, ignoring the sharp pain in her foot. She heard footsteps come to her and saw as Mérante leaned next to her. He didn't ask what was wrong, he just sat there with her.

. . .

Félicie ran through the streets, more determined with every step. At last, she reached to doors to the atelier of Gustave- Victor's boss. She opened the doors and found Maddy cleaning the desk. He turned and jumped; Félicie smiled. "Hi, Maddy." She said.

"Ah, hello Félicie…" he replied, seeming a bit hesitant to talk to her.

"I'd like to speak to Victor… Even if he doesn't wish to speak to me. He's my best friend and I just- I can’t have him hate me! He's always been my best friend and always will be! Please, please, Maddy! Let me speak to him!"

Maddy sighed and came closer to Félicie. "Félicie, I'm so sorry but…" he sighed- clearly devastated about something. Félicie could only be curious.

"But…" he continued. "...Victor's body was found at the Brittany Orphanage just yesterday."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readingg! <3


End file.
